The Bachelorette
by southernbelle1881
Summary: It's pretty much the TV show with Annabeth as the bachelorette and Percy as one of the guys. Pleas read and reveiw! All mortals!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Bachelorette**

**If you have seen **_**The Bachelorette, **_**I'm doing things slightly different. I changed the host's name because I wasn't sure if it was legal to use his real name.**

Chapter One

"Ready?" Thalia, my best friend, asked.

"I think so," I had just finished packing for a reality dating show, _The Bachelorette._ I was the bachelorette. I didn't even sign up. Thalia thought it was a good idea to do that for me. Without telling me. And of course, the network thought I was the most interesting applicant, so here I am now.

"Let's go," Thalia said. I had to fly out to LA for the show. Thalia went with me all the way to the airport, but then I was on my own. I sat at the gate, waiting for the plane to get here. I wore sweat pants and a tee shirt, and my hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Finally, the plane landed. I was one of the first people on board, and I had first class seating. I slept on the way, so the ride didn't seem too long.

I woke up when we were about thirty minutes away. I looked out the window, down at the fluffy clouds. I honestly hoped the show worked. I was tired of being single. Sure, I was only twenty-two, but I had had plenty of boyfriends. The most recent, and most serious, was with Luke. He dumped me last year for some high schooler he met at Starbucks. But I was over him. Way over him. The plane landed and the process of getting off started. I was off fairly fast and went to baggage claim. It took two large suitcases for all the stuff I had to pack. I spotted my first bag and pulled it off the conveyer belt, my second one soon to follow. I had been told to find a man holding a card with my name on it. I looked around and saw a buff man who looked to be in his mid-forties dressed in a black muscle shirt and jeans holding a card that had my name neatly printed on it: _Annabeth Chase_. I went over to the man, tugging my luggage behind me.

"Ms. Chase?" he asked.

"Yes and please call me Annabeth," He nodded and took my suitcases. I followed him to a limo that was waiting for us outside. The man put my stuff in the trunk.

"Thank you…uh…"

"Daren," he answered.

"Thank you Daren." I got in the back of the limo and Daren went to the front to drive. It was a beautiful day in LA, perfect for sightseeing. But I didn't have time for that. Daren drove me to a nice cottage right down the street from a huge mansion, where the boys were staying. I got out of the car, and Daren got my bags. He set them on the front porch and drove away. I went in the house, bringing in my stuff. I dragged the suit cases up the stairs and put them in the room with a king sized bed. I went back downstairs to take a look around. There was a nice kitchen and living room. The bedroom was the only room upstairs. It was small, but very nice. I lounged on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. When I opened the door, Rob Roberts was standing there. He was the host of the show, and a film crew was right behind him.

"Hello, Annabeth." Rob said, "It's time for the before interview."

"Okay. Come on in." We sat on the couch and the film crew fiddled with their cameras, trying to get the perfect angle. I was informed that this was going to be my personal crew. They would follow me everywhere, except the bathroom. Their names were Stan, Ben, and Cal. They told us we could start now. Rob did a little introduction then turned to me.

"So, Annabeth, how are you feeling?" Nervous. Scared. Excited.

"Fine. I'm kinda nervous." Rob smiled.

"That's to be expected. Let's talk about the boys."

"That's a good idea."

"We have a many different occupations, from a lawyer to a marine biologist." He went on and on about the different types of people. I nodded and said things like _cool_ or _interesting_, but I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't want to know everything about the guys before I even met them. Finally, Rob said he had to go.

"I'll see you later. You should probably start getting ready for tonight,"

"Okay. See ya." I answered. Rob left, but the camera crew stayed. The followed me when I went to get a snack, and they followed me into my room. I opened one of my suitcases. I had everything organized so that my formal stuff was in one suitcase and my casual stuff in the other. I pulled out a long midnight blue dress that was one of Thalia's favorites. It was strapless, but flowy in a way, especially towards the bottom. I hung it up to get any wrinkles out, and went into the bathroom. The cameras followed me. They are only allowed in the bathroom if I kept the door open, which I did. I'm not one for makeup, but Thalia convinced me that a little won't hurt. I applied one coat of mascara, eye shadow that was barely noticeable and clear lip gloss. Like I said, just a little. I switched the ponytail for a loose bun, and got my dress out of my room. I closed the bathroom door and put it on. I went back to my room and put on the matching heels. I was nervous because the guys knew who I was, they saw a little video before they applied, but I knew nothing about them.

About fifteen minutes after I was ready, a limo picked me up. I easily could have walked to the mansion, but I didn't really have a say. It was now dark outside, and the mansion looked beautiful. The architecture was amazing. I got out of the limo and was greeted by Rob.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so," I answered.

"Okay. The first limo will be arriving shortly. Good luck." And with that, he left. The camera men showed me where to stand, and a few minutes later, a limo pulled up. _This is it_, I thought to myself. I took a deep breath, and the door opened. A guy with red hair and hazel eyes stepped out. He walked over to me and gave me a short hug.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey. My name is Parker, and I can't wait to get to know you."

"You too. I'll see you inside." He went in the door to the mansion. The next four guys went the same way. I was trying to remember the names. _Parker, Davis, Chris, Robert, Samuel. _I repeated the names in my head until the next limo arrived. The first guy out ran to where I was standing, and picked me up, bridal style. I have to say, I was a little scared. I let out a slight yelp.

"Hey," the guy said, "I'm Brian. I wanted you to know that I'm strong, and will catch your heart when it falls for me." he put me down and went inside before I could say anything. The next guy didn't do that, thankfully. His name was Nathan. The other guys were normal too. _Brian, Nathan, Kyle, Xavier, Scott_.

Everyone in the next limo was normal. _Joe, George, Will, Tyler, Hunter._

The next limo, the first guy stood out, in a good way. A very good way. His hair was either black or _really_ dark brown, and his eyes were a beautiful sea green. He walked over to me and gave me a hug, like all the other guys. But his hug was different. It didn't feel forced, it felt natural.

"Hello," I said, smiling.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Good. My name's Percy."

"It's nice to meet you, Percy. I'll find you inside." He smiled and walked towards the mansion. The other four guys were normal, except for one of them. He started dancing hip-hop when he got out of the limo. It was…interesting. _Percy, Cole, Andrew, Tanner, Drew._

Everybody in the last limo was normal. _Eric, Jake, Connor, Steven, Zach. _When the limo pulled away, Rob came out.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think they're a great group of guys." I answered. Rob told me I had to do some individual taping. I went into a room that had a red curtain against one wall and a stool in front of it. I sat on the stool and the camera man started asking me questions.

"What did you think of the guy who picked you up?"

"It was a little bit scary…" I answered, and the camera guy smiled.

"What about the dancing?"

"He was good, I guess." I answered a few more questions, then was told that I could go. I headed the room where all the guys were waiting. When I walked in, everyone stood. I was handed a glass of champagne.

"Is everyone having a good time?" There was a chorus of 'yeah!' I was about to say something else, but the guy named Brian interrupted me.

"Um, Annabeth, can we talk?" he said.

"Yeah, sure." I answered. We walked off to someplace private, and I could hear the confused voices of the other guys. We sat on a little couch, and Brian scooted a little too close for my liking.

"So, what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm the lead singer in a band."

"Cool. What's the name of your band?"

"The Takers,"

"Neat. So, where do you see yourself, maybe five years down the road?"

"Oh, I'm going to be famous. Hopefully married to you. I mean, you're really-" he didn't get to finish because another guy, Chris, interrupted him.

"May I have a turn?" he asked.

"Yeah, just one second." Brian said. That was when he kissed me. It was very uncomfortable, and I broke away almost immediately. After he left, Chris sat down next to me.

"Wow," he said, "he seems very pushy." All of the conversations were very similar. I had just finished talking to Steven when Rob came out.

"Hello everyone. I'm bringing the first-impression-rose. Annabeth, give this to who gave you the strongest first impression. Gentlemen, if you receive this rose, you'll be safe during the rose ceremony." And he left.

"Okay." I said. "Um, may I talk to Percy please." I said. He got up and went with me outside. There was a chill in the air, and I guess I must have shivered, because Percy was draping his jacket over me.

"Thank you," I said, because it really helped.

"Any time," we sat on a little bench.

"How are you feeling? About all this, I mean," Percy said.

"It's different. I'm not used to all the attention." I admitted.

"Yeah. Some of the guys seem to be pushing themselves onto you."

"They are. It's uncomfortable with some of them."

"I can imagine."

"I'm comfortable with you, though." Percy smiled.

"Good. I'm comfortable with you." Now I smiled.

"Good. So, what's your job?"

"I'm a marine biologist."

"Oh, so you get to play with fish all day." He laughed.

"What do you do?"

"I'm an architect."

"Really? What kind of stuff do you design?"

"All sorts of things."

"Do you mind if I write something on you hand?" Percy asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"It depends…what are you wanting to write?" I questioned. Percy chuckled.

"It's nothing _bad_ I promise." I sighed dramatically.

"If you insist," I said holding out my hand.

"Well, my pen's in my jacket." Percy said. The jacket that I was still wearing. I looked inside the pockets and found a pen. I handed it to him and put my hand back out. He gently wrote numbers on the palm of my hand.

"In case you need me." Percy said as I realized that must be his phone number.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up, "Stay here," I gave him his coat back and went inside. I found the first-impression-rose and grabbed it off the little tray, ignoring the groans from some of the other guys. I went back to Percy. When he saw the rose, he smiled.

"Percy," I said, "will you accept this rose?"

"Of course." He said, and I pinned the rose on his jacket. We went back inside and I sat with the group and we all talked. Soon, Rob came out.

"Annabeth, gentlemen," he started, "it's time for the first rose ceremony." I got up and went with him to a little room with pictures of all the guys

"Annabeth, we want you to keep Brian on. Everyone else is up to you." Rob said, then walked away. A few minutes later, I went out to the ceremony room. Rob had just finished explaining that if you don't get a rose you go home, Percy is already safe, and all the other basics. I stood next to the little table with the roses. I had seventeen to give out including Percy's, so only sixteen left.

"Zach," he came up to me.

"Zach, will you accept this rose?" he seemed to notice the numbers on my hand, even though I tried to keep them hidden.

"Yes," he said. I pinned the rose on him. I went through the same process with Brian, Jake, Cole, Davis, Samuel, Steven, Tanner, Andrew, Drew, Xavier, Scott, Joe, Tyler, Hunter, and Parker. The other guys went home, I congratulated everyone else, then went back to my cottage to go to bed.

**I don't know if this is any good. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Bachelorette**

Chapter Two

I woke up around eightish the next morning. I went to the kitchen and got some cereal for breakfast. My first date was tomorrow and I needed to figure out who to give it to. It was a one-on-one date. I finished my cereal and got dressed in shorts and a tee shirt. My hair was in a ponytail and I wore my favorite flip-flops. I sat in the living room and thought about the guys. I had a bad feeling about Brian, but I don't want to jump to conclusions. Hunter seems really sweet and so does Tanner. I already know that I really like Percy, but there are lots of other guys I didn't really get to talk to, like Xavier, Scott, Tyler, and lots more. I thought for a few more minutes, then decided who was going on the date. I got out one of my personalized cards that had an _A_ at the top. I grabbed a pen and wrote:

_Xavier,_

_Make me fall for you…_

_~Annabeth~_

I smiled as I put the note in its envelope and sealed it. I walked out of my cottage and walked to the mansion. There was a special place for me to put the date card, so I set it down, knocked on the door, and ran. I wouldn't want the guys to see me.

When I got back to the cottage, Rob was waiting for me.

"I'm just making sure you delivered the date card," he said.

"I just did," I answered.

"Okay. All of the arrangements have been made." He said. I nodded and he left. The rest of the day was a bore. I sat around, watched TV, read, ate, looked out the window, and anything else you could think of. Finally it was time for bed, and I went into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I woke up early to get ready for my date. I was starting to get used to the cameras. I even had conversations with the camera men. Not long conversations, and we quickly ran out of things to talk about, so now I just ignore them. I had cereal then went to get dressed. I put on a bikini under a pair of shorts and a loose tee shirt. Again, my hair was in a ponytail and I wore my favorite flip-flops. I got in the red convertible provided by the show, put the top down, and drove the short distance to the mansion. When I got there, I knocked on the door and someone quickly answered. I recognized him as Parker, and he smiled at me.

"Hey! Come on in!" he said. I smiled back and went inside. I followed Parker into the living room and sat down between him and Samuel. I looked around and saw Hunter, Zach, and Brian in the kitchen, Jake, Percy, Davis, Cole, Tanner, Andrew, Drew, Scott, Joe, and Tyler by the pool. Since that's where most of the guys were, I went out there. Parker, Samuel, Hunter, Zach, and Brian followed me out.

"Hey guys!" I said to them. They all smiled. I noticed Percy and Cole sitting on a little couch-type thing and went to sit with them. They saw me coming and scooted over so I could sit in the middle.

"Hey," Cole said.

"Hey," I answered, "Have either of you seen Xavier?" I thought I should find my date, and right now he was nowhere to be seen. Neither of them spoke. "Guys…" I said. I knew there was going to be drama, I just didn't expect it on the first date.

"Well," Percy said, "he was crying last night and he hasn't come out of his room this morning."

"Where is his room?" I asked.

"I'll show you," Percy said. WE got up and went inside the mansion.

"So," I said, "what did you guys do yesterday?"

"Nothing much," Percy answered, "we mainly hung out by the pool. We played a few board games, watched TV." He looked down at me. "What did you do?"

"I sat in my cottage being bored. It gets lonely." He smiled.

"I gave you my number for a reason," I laughed.

"The next time I'm bored, I'll call you," I said, and I meant it. We walked through the mansion in a comfortable silence until Percy spoke.

"Right in there," he said, pointing to a door. I smiled.

"Thanks," he nodded and went back to the pool. I found myself staring after him, then I remembered why I was here: I needed to get Xavier. I knocked on his door.

"Xavier?" I said. No answer. I knocked harder, "Xavier," still no answer. I slowly opened the door. I saw Xavier packing his bags. His face was red and puffy from crying.

"Xavier, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry?" I said.

"I have to leave. My grandma passed away last night." And with that, he burst into tears. I gave him a hug.

"It's okay," I said, "I understand."

"I'm sorry. Can you just leave me alone? I'm leaving as soon as I can." That was a little harsh, but I left without a word. I found Rob and told him what happened.

"Okay," he said, "this is what we're going to do. You're just going to spend the day at the mansion. There will be no group date this week, a one-on-one tomorrow, and the last original one-on-one."

"Okay." I agreed, "That's fine." We walked back out to the pool and Rob explained what was going to happen to all of the guys. All of them cheered when he said I was going to spend the day at the mansion. Once Rob left, I took off my clothes so that I was in my swimsuit. I was about to get in the pool, when someone lifted me off my feet, holding me bridal style. I looked into the face of Brian.

"You know," he said, and I could feel all of the guys' eyes on us, "you look really hot in a bikini," before I could say anything, he threw me in the pool. I wasn't ready for that at all. Water got up my nose, and when I broke the surface, I was coughing like crazy. Brian was laughing, while all of the other guys looked at me with concern. I couldn't stop coughing, and I kept dipping back under, since I was in the deep end. I wondered if this was what it was like to drown. I heard the sound of someone jumping in the pool, then I felt strong arms pick me up. Again bridal style, but much more gentle. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around the person's neck, still coughing. He laid me down on a lounge chair, and I saw his face. It was Percy. I heard everyone rush over to me. Percy, Hunter, Zach, and Tanner were kneeling beside me. Everyone else was crowding around the chair. None of them said a word except Brian who kept apologizing, but it sounded like he was still laughing. I finally stopped coughing and looked at all of the guys. They all looked terrified, especially Percy and Hunter.

"It's a good thing I didn't die," I said. A couple of them smiled, but most weren't convinced. "That was a joke," I said, "you were supposed to laugh…" still nothing. "Seriously guys, I'm fine." I got up and pushed past them. I started walking around in circles.

"See? I'm okay," I said. They finally started to believe me and the day got back to normal. We had a fun day by the pool. We had chicken fights, played charades, and it was very enjoyable. I'm starting to like these guys…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Bachelorette**

Chapter Three

I woke up the next day and ate breakfast. My first real date was today, and I still didn't know who was going. I was thinking Davis… I grabbed a note card and wrote:

_Davis,_

_Love is a rollercoaster…_

_~Annabeth~_

I ran up to the mansion and delivered the date card. Back at my cottage, I put on shorts and a bright orange tank top. I laughed at myself. I looked like a traffic cone. Oh well. My hair was in a loose ponytail. I put on tennis shoes and walked back to the mansion. I knocked on the door and Andrew answered.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said. I smiled at him and walked inside. All of the guys were in the living room, talking. When I walked in, all of their heads turned. I saw Davis sitting on the sofa in-between Parker and Scott. He wore some shorts and a tee shirt.

"Hey," I said, "ready to go?" he smiled.

"Yeah," he walked over to me and took my hand. We said bye to the guys and walked out. There was a motorcycle waiting for us. When Davis saw it, his eyes widened.

"Are we going to ride that?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yep. And I hope you can figure it out, because I have no idea how to work it." He smiled knowingly and hopped on the bike. We put on our helmets and I got on behind him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said and we took off. Davis had defiantly ridden one of these before. I gave him directions on how to get to where we were going, and within about thirty minutes we pulled up to an amusement park. It was closed just for us. We got off the bike and I looked at Davis.

"In case you haven't guessed," I started, "we are going to be spending the day here," I gestured towards the park.

"Cool," he said, "shall we?" he said, offering me his arm. I took it and said,

"Yes, we shall," we walked into the park.

"What do you want to do first?" Davis asked.

"Well, the date card said 'love is a rollercoaster,'" he nodded, "so I think we should ride a rollercoaster."

"Okay," he led the way to the nearest coaster. We were about to get in the seats when I froze.

"What's wrong?" Davis asked.

"I have a confession," I answered, looking up at him, "I'm scared of rollercoasters…" he smiled and took my hand.

"It's okay," he said, pulling me into my seat, "I'll protect you." I held his hand as we took off. My eyes were shut the whole time, and I was squeezing Davis's hand. Hard. We went up and down and around until it finally came to a stop. We got off and Davis looked at me.

"Well?" he asked.

"That was actually kind of fun." I stated. He laughed. The day was very fun. We rode the tea-cups, a couple more coasters, and lots of motion simulator type things. I learned that Davis is fun to be around, and a dare-devil. Around sixish, we rode the motorcycle back to the mansion, and I walked to my cottage. I took a shower and started to get ready for dinner. I wore a long dress that was a nice cream color. I let my hair go naturally, curling around my shoulders. The matching heels completed the outfit. I really hated this dressing up thing. I don't like dresses and I don't like heels. I walked out of my cottage and a limo was waiting for me. I got in a thought about the rose on tonight's date. If I didn't give Davis the rose, he would have to leave immediately. If I did give him the rose, he would be safe for next week. Decisions, decisions…

We pulled up to a nice building and I got out of the limo. I followed the camera crew to the room where Davis was waiting for me. When I walked in, he smiled. I walked over to the table and sat down in the chair next to him. Well it was the only chair. But I'm not complaining.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he answered, "today was lots of fun."

"Yeah," I agreed, "but now we have time to talk." He smiled.

"So talk," I smiled back.

"Tell me about yourself,"

"Like what?"

"Anything,"

"What do you want to know?" he was being very difficult.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm a therapist. I help people get over addictions. But not drugs, pretty much anything else,"

"Cool," we made small talk for the rest of dinner. It was almost time to leave when I made my decision. I picked up the rose, and I saw Davis tense.

"Davis," I said, "I would really like to get to know you better. So, will you accept this rose?"

"Yeah," he said. I pined the rose on him, then it was time to leave. When I got back to my cottage, I went into the little room to talk about the day with the camera. The camera man told me to talk about Davis.

"He seems really nice," I said, "but he's going to need to open up. I mean, we're just sitting there, and I'm asking him questions but he just won't answer. I wish I knew what was going on in his head. And it's a little awkward, and I feel like if he would just talk that would go away. Also, when we were at the amusement park, he had the perfect chance to kiss me, but he didn't. Most guys would jump on the opportunity when their date is acting scared. And I even told him I was scared… I don't know… he doesn't seem very interested." With that I went to bed.

I had a day to just relax before my next date. I thought about whom to give it to. I knew what we were doing, though. I hadn't seen much from Jake, so I decided to give it to him. I got a note card and wrote:

_Jake,_

_Home is where the heart is…_

_~Annabeth~_

I took the card to the mansion and spent the rest of the day being bored.

The next day I woke up at five-thirty. I didn't even bother to change out of my PJs, and walked to the mansion. I knocked but no one answered. I didn't really expect them to, though. I let myself in, the camera crew close behind. I went to where all the bedrooms were and looked for Jake. I opened the first door and found Zach, Brian, and Hunter fast asleep. The next room had Parker, Davis, and Cole. I got lucky in the next room. Percy, Andrew, and Jake were soundly sleeping. I walked in. When I passed Percy's bed, I couldn't help but notice his six pack. And a little drool… They all had the covers down, because it was quite hot in here. I walked to Jake and shook his shoulder. He was wearing a tee shirt and what looked like boxers. I shook harder. He opened his eyes and yelped at the sight of me, waking up Percy and Andrew.

"What's going on?" Andrew said sleepily.

"Sorry guys," I said, "and Percy," he turned to me and I smiled, "You drool when you sleep." This caused the other two guys to burst out laughing. "Jake, you don't need to change, just put some pants on. I'll meet you in the living room." I left the room before any of them could say another word, but I made sure to give Percy a smile to make sure he wasn't mad at me.

A few seconds later, Jake came out wearing the same shirt, but he now had on sweatpants.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Follow me," I said. I led him to my cottage. We went inside and sat on the couch. Jake smiled.

"Home is where the heart is," he said.

"Yep. I thought it would be fun to just hang out at my place for the day." He nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you always get up this early?" he asked. I laughed.

"No. But if we're going to do everything I want to do today, we need an early start."

"And what exactly would you like to do?"

"Cook." Today was a fun day. We made breakfast, played many board games, watched game shows and played along. It was awesome. But normal. There wasn't much to it, but it was fun. We ate dinner in my cottage. We were about halfway through when there was a knock on the door. I answered it to find a rose. I smiled, took the rose, and went back inside. Jake saw the rose and smiled slightly.

"Jake," I said, "would you please accept this very lovely rose?" I asked playfully. His smile widened.

"Of course," I pined the rose on his shirt. We were still wearing our PJs. After the rose was secure, Jake took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was short, but it was still a kiss. I smiled at him. We talked about random celebrities for the rest of the night until Jake went back to the mansion. Time to talk to the camera. I went into the little room.

"I like him," I said, then went to bed. I was tired and didn't feel like talking.

The rest of the week was a bore until the rose ceremony. I talked to most of the guys but they didn't tell me much about themselves. I didn't have the chance to talk to Percy, and I was honestly disappointed. Three guys go home this week. One of them was Xavier, so only two to go. I looked at the pile of roses then called the first name.

"Percy," he smiled and walked to me. "Percy would you accept this rose?"

"Yes," he said. I pined it on him and he gave me a quick hug. I repeated the process for Zach, Brian, Cole, Tanner, Andrew, Drew, Scott, Tyler, Hunter, and Parker. Samuel and Joe said bye to everyone and left. I congratulated everyone and went back to my cottage to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Bachelorette**

Chapter Four

_Scott,_

_Love is a climb…_

_~Annabeth~_

I was wearing a tee shirt, athletic shorts, and tennis shoes. My hair was in a ponytail. My date with Scott's today. I picked up Scott, and we sat in the back of a car holding hands. I have to say Scott is rather good looking, so the awkward silence that was in the air was not pleasing. We drove for a while until we stopped at the edge of a large and steep mound. We got out of the car and it drove away.

"So," said Scott, "what are we doing?"

"We are going to climb this," I said gesturing to the mound. We were hooked up to harnesses and were ready to go. We started up. Scott looked very nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to get him to open up.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm just a little scared of heights…"

"It's okay. I'm right next to you the whole time," we climbed in silence. When we reached the top, a picnic was set up. We ate lunch in more silence. I tried to start a conversation but failed. We finished eating.

"Okay," I said, awkwardly, "We should get going," we climbed down and got in the car. Back in my cottage, I talked to the camera.

"It's really awkward," I said, "If he would just talk…I mean, we're just sitting there. Eating. I tried to talk to him, but nothing. I don't think he likes me…" I started to get ready for the dinner part of the date. I wore a long black dress. I arrived before he did. When he arrived, he sat down. More silence. Thirty minutes of it.

"Look, Scott," I said, "I don't think this is going to work. I mean, it's just awkward…" he nodded.

"Okay," and with that he left. Once he was out of sight, I bursted out laughing.

"He doesn't even care!" I said to the camera. I went back to my cottage and talked some more.

"I honestly don't get it," I said, "no talking. At all. And when I send him home all he says is okay." I laughed some more, "Oh well. Whatever…" I went to bed.

PAGE BREAK

_Sugar and spice and everything nice…_

_Parker, Andrew, Brian, Cole, Tanner, Drew, Hunter, and Zach._

I delivered the date card. I hated that some of the guys don't get dates. But I already knew who was getting the last date of the week…

I put on some denim shorts and a tank top. I drove to the place where the date would be and waited in the parking lot for the guys. When the limo pulled up, I waved. They piled out and I gave each of them a hug.

"Okay," I said to them, "we are going to do a cooking contest!" some of the guys smiled while some groaned, "There will be a red team and a blue team. Each team will be cooking the same three course meal. First an appetizer, then the entre, then dessert. I will be the judge. The prize for if you win is you'll each get a guaranteed ten minutes with me at the rose ceremony." They split into teams and we went into the building. There were two kitchens set up in one big room. The teams went to their kitchen and started cooking. I watched them cook until it was time to eat. First I taste-tested the soup appetizer and decided the red team won that one. The steak entre went to the blue team, as did the chocolate cake dessert.

"Okay guys," I said, "that was very delicious but the blue team won." They cheered. The blue team was Andrew, Cole, Hunter, and Tanner. The dinner party was uneventful and went by quickly. Before I went to bed, I wrote the date card for the next date that was in two days.

_Percy,_

_Let's get to know each other…_

_~Annabeth~_

PAGE BREAK

It's the day of Percy's date and I couldn't be more excited. I wore short khaki shorts and a loose top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and wore my favorite flip-flops. I drove to the mansion. I let myself in and saw the guys eating breakfast in the kitchen. They were all there except for Brian. Then he came down the stairs. All he was wearing were his boxers. He looked like a body builder, and personally, I think it's gross when guys are _that_ muscular.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said. I smiled at him.

"Uh, Percy?" I said, "Ready?" He nodded and we walked out of the mansion.

"You wanna drive?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. I threw him the keys, and he caught them. I went and sat in the driver's seat.

"I thought I was driving," Percy said holding up the keys.

"I changed my mind," I said, grabbing for the keys. Percy pulled them out of my reach.

"I'm driving," I said.

"Well, I'm in the driver's seat so I don't know how you're going to do that,"

"Are you ticklish?" he asked. My eyes widened and he took that as a yes. He ticked my sides and I laughed and screeched like a crazy person. While my guard was down, he threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I pounded my fist on his back.

"Put me down!" I yelled, but to be honest, I kind of liked it…

He put me down in the passenger seat and put my seatbelt on me. Then he went to the driver's side and started the car.

"Where to?" he asked. I gave him directions to where we were going. When we got there I explained what we were doing.

"We have an hour to learn as much as we can about each other, then we'll be quizzed in front of a live audience."

"Sounds like fun," we got out of the car and put out a blanket on the front yard of the building.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"New York City, you?"

"San Francisco."

"Pets?"

"None, but I'd be willing to get some. You?"

"I have a black lab named Mrs. O'Leary."

"Siblings?"

"None. You?"

"Twin half-brothers. Bobby and Matthew."

"So are we just going to ask questions for the next hour?" I nodded. Percy shook his head. "I think there is a more fun way to do this. We should make it a game,"

"How?"

"Twenty questions. Okay. I'm thinking of the place where I am from."

"New York."

"Well that one was easy 'cause I already told you." I laughed.

"It's your turn," Percy informed me.

"Okay," I thought for a second, "My dad's name."

"One: does it start with a vowel?"

"No,"

"Two: is it next to a vowel in the alphabet?"

"Yes,"

"Three: does it start with b?"

"No,"

"Four: does it start with d?"

"No,"

"Five: f?"

"Yes,"

"Really? Cool! Six: is it Fred?"

"No. But that's close,"

"Seven: Fredward!" he said excitedly.

"No!" I copied his tone.

"Eight: Fred…rick?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"Yes! My dad's name is Fredrick." We played our game for the entire hour that we had. I learned that he lived with his mom, Sally, and step-dad, Paul. He never knew his dad as he was lost at sea when Percy was only a baby. He had a cousin named Nico, and Percy is twenty-six. We discovered that he was nine months older than me. His favorite color is green like the ocean, his last girlfriend's name was Rachel and he broke up with her because she was too clingy. He has fallen in love once with a girl name Calypso, but it was very brief and not very deep. He only writes in a special pen that was his father's. The pen even had a name: Riptide. I learned lots of other things, too. I feel like I've known Percy for years, not weeks. We went into the building and into a room. There was a small stage and every seat in the audience was filled. Percy and I sat on plush chairs across from each other. We each had a white board and dry-erase marker. A guy stood at a podium. He looked like the host.

"Let's get started!" he said into his microphone, "The ruled are simple. I'll ask Percy or Annabeth a question. Both will write down their answer and then we'll compare. Let's begin. Annabeth, what is your favorite color?" I wrote my answer on the white board, and Percy did the same.

"Show your answers!" We both held up our boards. I looked at Percy and was pleased when I saw that he answered correctly: grey.

"Percy, what is your favorite food?" I knew this. I wrote down the answer and we held it up. I got it right: anything blue. We went on like that, only missing a couple. When it was over, the host said that we knew each other very well. I smiled at that. We went back to the car. The sun was about to set.

"Do we have to go back now?" Percy asked. I smiled.

"I don't think we _have _to…" Percy laughed. We drove to a little café to eat dinner. One of the producers that tags along on all of the dates put a rose on our table. I grabbed it as soon as they set it down.

"Percy," I said, "will you accept this rose?"

"I would be honored." I pined the rose on his shirt, and while we were in such close proximity, he kissed me. I instantly kissed him back. It was sweet and loving. When we pulled apart, we were both smiling. I pecked him on the lips one more time before turning to my food. We talked the entire dinner. When we finally got back to the mansion, it was around ten o'clock. I went to my cottage and got ready for bed. I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. I tried and tried and tried, but nothing happened. I looked at the clock. It was midnight and the rose ceremony was tomorrow. I grabbed my phone and texted Percy. He didn't have my number, so I told him it was me.

_I can't sleep. It's Annabeth btw_

About a minute later the screen lit up.

_Why can't u sleep?_

_Idk…I just can't_

_I'll b right there_

I had no idea if he was allowed to do that or not but I didn't argue. I heard the front door open and the sound of Percy walking in, also being followed by cameras.

"Annabeth?" he called.

"In here," I called back. He made his was to my room. He sat next to me on my bed and played with my hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I can't sleep," he chuckled.

"I know that," I pulled the blankets up and Percy took the hint. He got into bed next to me. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep shortly after.

PAGE BREAK

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep. I looked up to see Percy looking down at me.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning,"

"Are you hungry?" I nodded. We untangled ourselves and went to the kitchen. Percy made eggs and we sat on the couch and ate. When we were done, we watched TV while I sat in Percy's lap. I was about to fall back asleep when there was a knock. Percy hid in my room while I answered the door. It was Rob.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you seen Percy? He's not at the house…" my eyes widened. Rob saw and he smiled.

"Oh, I see. See you at the cocktail party." And he left. Percy and I spent pretty much the whole day together. When it was time for the cocktail party, I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about was Percy. At the rose ceremony, Tyler and Jake went home. That left Zach, Brian, Cole, Davis, Tanner, Andrew, Drew, Hunter, Parker, and Percy. I congradulated them and went back to my cottage. All I could think about was Percy. And that terrified me. I wasn't supposed to be falling so hard this early. There were still nine guys other than Percy, yet he was all I could think about. I wished that I could bring him on every date. I didn't want to spend a day away from him. I was falling. And the last time that happened, it broke me. If it weren't for Thalia I would still be broken. And I was falling twice as fast and hard for Percy. What of he hurt me? What if I choose him, but he doesn't choose me? All of these worries and doubts ran through my mind, but at the same time, I was thinking about all the good stuff. When he kissed me, I felt like I was walking on air. I had never felt that way before. The way he held me last night…it felt like I fit. Like we were two pieces of a puzzle finally being put together. The way his beautiful sea-green eyes sparkled when he smiled or laughed. What if I married this guy? That would be wonderful. So during all of the important stuff going on around me, all I could think about was Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Bachelorette**

Chapter Five

_Brian,_

_Join me for a day in the life…_

_~Annabeth~_

I wore dark skinny jeans and a tee shirt. My hair was in its usual ponytail. I drove to the mansion to pick up Brian. I knocked on the door and Hunter answered.

"Hey," he said, "come on in."

"Thanks," I said as I walked into the mansion. Most of the guys were in the living room so I went to sit with them. I sat on the couch in between Percy and Zach.

"Brian is still getting ready," Andrew told me.

"Okay. That's fine. Gives me time to hang out with you guys." I answered, smiling. It was really awkward with all of them like this.

"So how've you all been?" I asked.

"Good," they all replied. We sat in awkward silence for a good fifteen minute until Brian came down. His hair looked like he tried to make it messy, and I could tell that it was an unnaturally dark brown. I couldn't help but compare his hair to Percy's. It was like Brian tried to replicate Percy's hair. And it didn't work very well.

"Ready, Sweetheart?" he said to me.

"Yep," I said, slightly annoyed at the nickname. He grabbed my hand rather roughly and we were off. We drove into a little market.

"What are we doing?" Brian asked.

"We're just going to walk around," Brian looked a little disappointed, but I decided to let it slide. We shopped around, ate lunch, did some more shopping, then went back to get ready for dinner. While I was changing, I thought about Brian. He seemed very mischievous. But in an evilish type of way. I don't know…something about him just seems off. Like he has a secret he's not telling me.

Once I had my blue evening gown on, I repeated my thoughts to the camera. Brian and I met at a beautiful set up on a dock.

"So," I said, "tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" he asked back.

"Anything,"

"Like?" this was getting annoying.

"Anything about you."

"Okay…well, I've been married five times." I chocked on my drink.

"Five times?" I asked.

"Yep," he looked very pleased about this.

"Why didn't it work?"

"Ah, I just got tired of them." I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so what if it ended up you and me. What would happen if you 'got tired' of me?"

"I could never get tired of someone as hot as you," he said with an evil-looking smirk.

"Um…I don't know what to say to that. But I suggest that you don't call me 'hot' again." I really didn't want to give him the rose, but the producers wanted me to keep him on. I gave him the rose and left. I went to bed as soon as I got to the cottage.

_Zach, Cole, Davis, Tanner, Andrew, Drew, Parker, and Percy._

_Who's a scavenger?_

_~Annabeth~_

I was excited for this date. I was driven to a big field. I set up for the activity while I waited for the guys. When they got there, I gave each of them a hug.

"Today you are all going to go on a scavenger hunt! You each have the same list of things to find, and whoever finds the most, the dinner part of the date will turn into a one-on-one." The guys started to get excited. I gave them each their list of things and sent them off.

A few hours later, they all lined up to show what they had. Cole, Tanner, and Percy tied for the most objects, so it was going to be a three-on-one. That is the last thing I wanted, but oh well. I said bye to all of the guys and went to get ready for dinner. My dress barely swept the floor and was a shimmering gold. I met the guys at the dinner place, and I sat in-between Percy and Cole with Tanner across from me.

"So, have you been having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah," they all answered.

"That's good." I looked at Percy. Then at Cole. Then Tanner.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," Percy said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"A date with all of us."

"Me too," Cole said.

"Yep." Tanner chimed in.

"I know it's really awkward, but maybe we can still have some fun. There's a pool around the back. Do you want to go swimming?"

"Sure." They answered. We changed into our swim suits and went to the pool. I dived in first. Cole was the next one in, then Percy, then Tanner.

"Let's chicken fight," Tanner suggested.

"What are the teams?" Cole asked.

"I'll take Annabeth and you two can be together," Percy said, smiling.

"What? Come on, man! That's not fair." Cole said.

"I agree!" Tanner started, "We should do rock, paper, scissors." I laughed as the guys played the game.

"I won!" Percy exclaimed. The other guys groaned. I got on Percy's shoulders and Cole got on Tanner.

"Ready?" Cole asked.

"Bring it on," I answered. We fought for a few minutes until I pushed Cole down.

"Victory!" I yelled. This was actually fun.

"I let you win," Cole said when he broke the surface. Cole and Tanner switched places and Tanner won. Then I got on Cole's shoulders and battled Percy. He won as well. The guy seemed to be getting along pretty well and that made me happy. The awkwardness had disappeared. We were out of the pool and sitting around a fire talking.

"So has there been any drama in the mansion?" I asked. As soon as I said it, all three guys started laughing. "What's funny?"

"'Drama' is an understatement." Tanner said between laughs.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"Brian happened," Percy said.

"Yeah," Cole continued, "he acts like he has you wrapped around his finger."

"How so?"

"He says things like, 'Annabeth is totally in love with me' and 'She can't keep her hands off of me,'" Tanner and Percy nodded in agreement.

"Well that is completely inaccurate." I stated. The rest of the night was very fun. We played charades and I feel like I got to know each of the guys a lot better. I'm starting to have feelings for all three of them, but I decided to give the rose to Cole. When I got back to my cottage, I fell asleep immediately.

_Hunter,_

_Let's lend a helping hand…_

_~Annabeth~_

Hunter and I arrived at the animal shelter around noon.

"I hope you're not allergic to animals," I said. Hunter chuckled.

"Nope," he said.

"Good," we went inside and talked to the lady at the front desk. She gave us name tags and told us to go to the back. When we got to where they kept the animals, a guy approached us.

"Hunter and Annabeth?" he asked.

"That's us," I answered.

"Okay. Follow me." We followed him into a room that had a big tub and supplies for giving the animals baths.

"You two will be giving some of our dogs baths." The guy told us.

"Cool," Hunter said. The guy left and a few minutes later, a girl came in with a fairly large Dalmatian mix.

"This is Rosy," she told us, giving Hunter the leash. She left us to bathe the dog.

"How do we get her in the tub?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know…maybe we have to lift her…" Hunter looked at the dog.

"I'll try," he picked up Rosy and put her in the tub.

"Good job," I said.

"Thanks." We filled up the tub and gave Rosy her bath. We probably bathed a couple dozen dogs before it was time to go. We were both soaking wet and Hunter had suds in his hair.

"There's soap in your hair," I said as we were leaving. He got it out and wiped it on my arm.

"Hey!" I said wiping it on him.

Dinner was very uneventful. We talked about how cute the dogs were, and I gave him the rose. The next day was the rose ceremony, and I slept surprisingly well. I spent the day watching TV and eating barbeque chips. At the cocktail party, I talked to all of the guys about various subjects. Then it was time for the rose ceremony. I gave roses to Zach, Tanner, Drew, Parker, and Percy. Brian, Cole, and Hunter already had roses, and Davis and Andrew were sent home. Once they left, I turned to the remaining guys.

"I have a special surprise for all of you," I said, "We are going to be leaving L.A. and traveling to the Bahamas! So pack your bags and the next time I see you, we will be about 2,525 miles from here."

**I don't know if the distance is correct…oh well. Um…if you have any ideas for dates, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please TELL ME! Like if you've been to the Bahamas or live there or something, because I've never been. I NEED ideas for dates! It'll help me update faster… :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Bachelorette**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It helped a lot! Thanks again!**

Chapter Six

We were staying at Atlantis. I went to my room and started to plan dates.

_Drew,_

_Let's go for a swim…_

_~Annabeth~_

I hadn't seen much of Drew. I need him to come out of his shell, and I think this date will tell if he stays or goes.

I wore my swimsuit under a baggy tee shirt and shorts. As I went to pick Drew up, I thought about Thalia. I wonder if she would approve of the guys I feel strongest for. I knocked on the door and Percy answered.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. Come on in." I went inside and found Drew.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," we went to a cove type thing where they had dolphins. An instructor told us to put our life vests on. We got in the water with the dolphins. They did all sorts of tricks, and we spent the next few hours learning to do tricks with them. Drew didn't show any enthusiasm at all. When we got out of the water, we headed back to the rooms. He was about to open the door to his room with the guys, but I stopped him.

"Drew," I said.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, I don't think this is going to work…" his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Don't bother coming to dinner," he narrowed his eyes, then slapped me. My breath caught in my throat.

"You don't know what you're missing." Then he slapped me again. I know I should hit him back, but I felt like a deer in headlights. He raised his hand to punch me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Percy was about to punch Drew in the face.

"Stop!" I yelled. As much as I would love for Drew to be punched, I didn't want violence.

"Annabeth, he _hit_ you." Percy said through clenched teeth.

"Percy, please," Percy looked me in the eyes. He slowly relaxed his grip on Drew. Drew ran into the room. I noticed all of the guys watching from the doorway. Before anyone could say anything, I turned and ran to my room. When I got there, I sat on my couch, realizing how much my face actually hurt. I was about to call Rob to talk to him about something important, but there was a knock on my door.

"Please go away," I said just loud enough for them to hear.

"Annabeth," I recognized Percy's voice, "please let me in." I took a deep breath, then decided to open the door. As soon as it was wide enough, Percy hugged me. I hugged him back, grateful that he had come. We sat on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked me, gently touching my cheek.

"My face hurts," I said with a smile. Percy didn't smile. "Percy, I'm fine." I said pushing his hand away, though I was secretly happy that he was being protective.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Percy stated, "I have to get back before they realize that I'm not in the bathroom." I chuckled. I walked him to the door and just before he left, he kissed me.

After Percy was gone, I asked Rob to come to my room. Now we were sitting on my deck.

"You said anything I need, I can have, right?" I asked.

"As long as it's in our reach," he answered carefully.

"It is," I assured him.

"What do you need?"

"Can I fly someone out here? I would like her to talk to all of the guys at the rose ceremony this week."

"Who do you need?"

"My best friend, Thalia Grace."

Rob and I were at the airport waiting for Thalia. Soon, I saw her lugging her suitcase behind her. I ran to her, Rob following behind me, and gave her a huge hug.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed.

"Annabeth!" she said back with just as much excitement. Rob stood off to the side awkwardly.

"Thalia," I said, "this is Rob. Rob, Thalia," I introduced.

"Hi," Rob said.

"Nice to meet you," Thalia answered. We went to the car and drove back to the hotel. Thalia was staying in my room with me. We had to share a bed, but neither of us mind. We've bunked plenty of times before. Rob went back to whatever thing he does during the day while Thalia and I talked.

"I have a group date tomorrow, then a one-on-one the day after that. So try not to destroy the hotel while you're by yourself," I said.

"I'll do my best."

_Percy, Parker, Hunter, Brian, Cole, and Tanner_

_Water + Park = Love_

_~Annabeth~_

I wore my swimsuit with a large tee shirt over it and flip-flops.

"Break a leg!" Thalia told me as I exited the room.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder. I got the guys and we headed to the waterpark at Atlantis.

"We're going to do everything together," I told them, "no loners." We rode every waterslide they had. I was scared on a couple of them but the guys comforted me. Especially Hunter and Percy. It was a very fun day filled with thrills and laughter. That night I was talking with Tanner.

"Today was really fun," he said.

"Thanks. Last week was fun too, once we got past the awkwardness."

"Yeah. So, um, there's something you should know…" my guard was immediately up.

"What?" I asked gently.

"I, um, have a s-son," I didn't know what to say.

"Really?"

"Yeah. His name is Mike."

"That's awesome. I glad you told me. Um, I'll be right back. Stay here." I got up and went to where most of the guys were sitting. I grabbed the rose off of its tray and went back to Tanner.

"I would like to thank you for your honesty with me," I said, "so, Tanner, would you accept this rose?" he smiled.

"Yes." I pinned the rose on him and we went back to everyone else. The rest of the night was uneventful. When I got back to my room, I told Thalia about Tanner's son.

"I don't think I'm ready to be a mom," I said.

"But you gave him a rose."

"I know. I don't want to push him away just because of that. I'm going to give it a week or so and see how I feel."

"Okay." We went to bed.

_Zach,_

_Let's see history…_

_~Annabeth~_

Zach and I pulled up to the Bahamas's history museum. We toured the place and got to know each other. His brother is married and has three kids and that's what really makes him want love. I really like Zach. He's very sweet and caring. At dinner, we talked about Broadway. I like that he has seen musicals. We've both seen _Mary Poppins_, so a lot of the conversation consisted of our favorite songs and favorite parts. I gave him the rose and went back to Thalia.

"So you just want me to find the jerks?" Thalia asked me. We were discussing her role at this cocktail party.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you then you start. I'm going to talk to them right after you. Okay? This is important." Thalia scoffed.

"You think I don't know that? Anyway, go make your little speech then we'll start."

"Ready?" Rob entered the room.

"Yep," I went into the room where the guys waited.

"Hey guys," I started, "I have a little surprise for you." I watched their reactions. Some looked nervous while others looked excited. "My best friend, Thalia is here. She is going to ask you some questions. Thalia knows me better than anyone. No need to be nervous, she's really sweet. So, I would like you to meet Thalia!" She walked out.

"Who's first?" she asked, getting right to it. No one volunteered.

"I'm not talking to you until you're done talking to Thalia," I said. Every hand went up.

"Glad to see you all are happy to meet me." Thalia said sarcastically. She picked Hunter to go first. They went into a little room and I went in another to wait. After a few minutes, Hunter came in. he looked rather pale.

"You okay?" I laughed.

"She is _tough_." He answered.

"I know. Believe me I know." It pretty much went the same way for all of the guys. Before the rose ceremony I was talking to Thalia.

"I like Percy," she said.

"Me too," I answered, "does anyone stick out as bad?"

"Um, Brian seems like a player type. And Parker. It just seemed like everything he told me was a lie."

"Okay. Thanks Thalia." I gave her a hug. "See you in a few weeks. Hopefully I'll be introducing you to my fiancée."

"Hopefully. I love you." She said as she gathered her things.

"Love you too." All of this is sisterly for any of you weirdoes out there. I gave Thalia one last hug and went to the rose ceremony. I gave roses to Percy, Hunter, Cole, and Brian. Zach and Tanner already had roses. Drew and Parker were sent home. Drew was already gone though. Once Parker had cleared out, I turned to the guys.

"We're going to Seychelles!" I said. Everyone cheered.

**Again any date ideas are greatly appreciated. If there is anywhere that you want them to go, please tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Bachelorette**

Chapter Seven

"Annabeth?" Rob was sitting next to me on the plane. We had become pretty good friends.

"Yeah?" I answered him.

"This week is going to be a little complicated."

"Okay,"

"There will be a one-on-one date. There will be a group date with tree guys. There will be a two-on-one date. No rose on the one-on-one. On the two-on-one, there is one rose. One the date card, you can say whatever, then it will say: _Two guys, one rose. One stays, one goes._ This week is also very important because the four remaining guys will take you home to meet their families. Okay?"

"Okay. You'll explain to the guys?"

"Of course.

* * *

_Cole, Brian, and Hunter,_

_Who's the best catch?_

_~Annabeth~_

Today I was taking the guys fishing. I led them onto the boat and we sat and talked until we were deep in the water.

"Everyone grab your poles and spread out." The captain told us. He showed everyone how to bait the hook then left us to fish. Everything was going great. Everyone had caught at least three fish, and a few were big enough to keep. I was chit-chatting with Cole when it happened.

"HOLY!" it was Brian. We all rushed over to him. He had a fish hook in his finger. He said a few choice words before I decided to tell the captain. He came out with a first-aid kit.

"Stand back!" he told us. We did as he said. He ripped the hook out of Brian's finger, causing him to say more colorful words. The captain put a Band-Aid on Brian's finger.

"There," he said.

"There!" Brian roared, "There's a hole in my finger!"

"You should have been more careful," the captain shook his head and went away. The rest of the fishing trip, Brian acted like a grenade went through his stomach rather than a hook in his finger. He refused to bait any more hooks and just sat there groaning. It was quite annoying. We watched the sunset from the boat. It was beautiful. Once it was completely dark, we headed back to the hotel.

* * *

We all ate dinner on the roof of a building. It had a spectacular view. We munched on the fish we caught. I was talking to Hunter, and he really started to open up.

"I'm an only child. Both of my parents died in a car crash when I was four, so my grandparents took me in. Everyone throughout my school life made fun of me because I lived with my grandparents."

"That's terrible." I said, "What do you call your grandparents?"

"My grandma is Meme and my grandpa is Grandpa."

"Cool. Stay here," I left and grabbed the rose.

"I'm so glad you opened up, so, Hunter would you accept this rose?"

"Defiantly," I pined the rose on his shirt. While we were in close proximity, Hunter took the chance to kiss me. It was nice. The rest of the night was boring. When I got back to my room, I went to talk to the cameras.

"I gave Hunter the rose because he opened up. He was honest with me and I really appreciate that." I changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

_Zach and Tanner_

_Zip your way into my heart…_

_~Annabeth~_

_Two guys, one rose._

_One stays, one goes._

I picked them up and we went to a larger field. A helicopter was parked in the middle.

"Okay," I said, "that's our ride," I pointed to the helicopter.

"Are you serious?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, let's go," we put on our head sets and got into the helicopter. While we flew over the beauty of Seychelles, Zach and Tanner pointed out anything neat-looking. Tanner seemed more bored and uninterested, while Zach was having a great time. After about an hour, we landed in the middle of nowhere. We got out of the helicopter and it flew away.

"So," Tanner said, "what are we doing here?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," I answered. We went into the woods and followed a path. After about fifteen minutes of hiking through the trees, we came to a tall wooden structure. Its peek was above the trees.

"We're going up there," I told them. We climbed to the top. It wasn't that hard of a climb, just a bunch of stairs. When we got to the top, you could see another structure just like this one about half a mile in front of us. A wire was connecting the two of them.

"We are zip-lining!" I said. A worker put us each in a harness.

"Who goes first?" he asked us. We all looked at each other.

"You can go first," I said to Zach. He looked very excited.

"You sure?" he asked me. I nodded and Zach was off. He laughed the whole time. When it was my turn, I did the same thing. Tanner looked very scared, like he wanted to get it over with when it was his turn. We all went separately a couple of times, then I went together with each of them a few times. Before we knew it, it was time to go. The whole time it was extremely awkward.

* * *

For dinner I wore a long dress that was a pinkish reddish color.

"Tell me about yourself," I said to Zach as we had our alone time.

"Well," he started, "I teach special needs children at a school in Seattle. We do all sorts of things with them. Sometimes we take them to see movies or plays. They are the sweetest little kids."

"That's really nice. What about your family?"

"Growing up, my dad was in the military so we moved around a lot. I have an older sister and a twin brother who is fifteen minutes younger than me. My sister is married and has two kids, both girls, and my brother is engaged."

I really enjoyed learning about Zach. He told me everything I could ask, and his family sounded really sweet. We went back and I took Tanner. We had a very similar conversation, only Tanner seemed like he was holding back a lot. He gave me no detail about his family, just that he has a mom, dad, younger sister, and of course his son. We went back to Zach.

"Um," I looked at both of the guys as I grabbed the rose, "I'm giving the rose to the person who really opened up and told me about their life. I'm sure both of you are great guys, but I'm going to give the rose to Zach. So, Zach would you accept this rose?"

"Yes," I pined the rose on his shirt. Tanner left without a word.

* * *

_Percy,_

_Let's get aquatic…_

_~Annabeth~_

I wore shorts and a tee shirt. When I picked Percy up, we held hands and walked out of the hotel. Any pedestrian would think we were a normal happy couple.

"What are we doing?" Percy asked.

"We are going down in a submarine." I answered smiling. We walked to a dock where the sub was waiting. We crawled in. We had our own private room away from the captain. We went down, and down, and down. When we were far enough, we just went in circles looking at the fish. I saw a fish that was orange and had a longish fin on the top. Percy saw me looking at it.

"That's a squirrelfish," he said.

"Well, Mr. Marine Biologist," I said, "do you know what all of these fish are?"

"Pretty much," he answered.

"What about that one?" I pointed to a flat pinkish thing that looked like an organ. But flat.

"That is a Spanish Dancer. It's a type of Nudibranch." He pointed out Angel Fish and Butterfly Fish and Soliderfish. Lots of fish. We even saw a few octopuses. It was a very fun and enjoyable experience.

* * *

We were eating dinner.

"Tell me about your family," I said.

"Well, my mom is the nicest lady in the world. Her husband, Paul, is a high school English teacher. I never knew my dad. A few years after I was born, he went out to sea. There was a terrible accident and he was killed. I have a half-brother on his side named Tyson. My mom raised him with us, even though he wasn't hers. Tyson is a year younger than me. But he's a lot bigger. My cousins are Thalia and Nico."

"Thalia? That's my best friend's name." I said, slightly surprised at the coincident.

"Um, actually, it's the same person."

"What? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you tell me after you talked to her?"

"She didn't tell you because I told her I wanted to and I didn't tell you then because I don't know…it just didn't seem like the time to say it."

"Well that's really cool. Do you have any pets?"

"I have a dog. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary. What about you? Do you have any pets?"

"No, but I've always wanted a dog."

"Tell me about your family,"

"Okay. My mom died when I was a baby, so I lived with my dad. His wife, Helen, never worked. She was a house wife. They have twin boys, my half-brothers. Their names are Bobby and Matthew. I didn't get along with my dad and step-mom when I was younger. I ran away when I was seven, but went back when I was twelve. Things started to get better. Now we get along great. Helen is like my real mom." We looked into each other's eyes. Percy leaned in, and kissed me. I gave him the rose. What a wonderful day.

* * *

At the cocktail party, Brian was still acting like he got hit by a car. It was really getting on my nerves. I just ignored him, until he did something horrible. I was sitting with Percy, Hunter, and Cole. They seemed to be pretty good friends. Then, Brian came over to us. I was in-between Percy and Cole. Brian completely pushed Percy out of the way and kissed me. He actually had the nerve to kiss me. I pushed him off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't act like you didn't love it." I scoffed.

"I'm not acting." I got up and left, ready for the rose ceremony. I told Rob that I was ready and he assembled the guys. Two guys were going home today, and I knew exactly who.

Zach and Hunter already had roses. There were only two more.

"Percy," I said. He walked up to me. "Percy would you accept this rose?"

"Absolutely," I pined the rose on him. You could feel the tension in the room. Brian looked confidant, and like he couldn't care less about what happened. Cole, on the other hand, looked panicked and worried.

"Gentlemen," Rob came out, "the final rose. Annabeth, whenever you're ready." I nodded and he left.

"Cole," I said. He let out a deep breath. Next week I was meeting families. I would be going to New York City for Percy, Seattle for Zach, San Diageo for Cole, and Huston for Hunter.

**I've actually been to all of these places! :) But still, if you live there or visit frequently or anything please tell me things that local would do! For any of the cities. Thanks so much! Also I figured out how to do the little line things!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Bachelorette**

**I can't believe I have 109 reviews! Y'all have no idea how happy that makes me. Sorry it's been awhile…oh well. Please keep the reviews coming! They really let me know that this story is worthwhile. In this chapter, I'm working on adding detail. Tell me how I do please!**

Chapter Eight

I sat in first class on the plane to Huston, Texas. Here, I was going to meet Hunter's family. I would be meeting his grandparents, Sherrill and Bob, and his best friend, David. I wore jean shorts and a nice maroon top. I would be seeing Hunter almost as soon as I got off the plane. I decided to take a nap as the flight still had a couple of hours to go.

The flight attendant woke me once the plane had landed. I grabbed my carry-on and made my way to baggage claim. I found my luggage and dragged it to the taxi line. I hopped in a cab and told the driver the address of my hotel. We pulled up and I paid him. Once I had checked in and the camera crew showed up, I walked to the place where I would be meeting Hunter. I spotted him before he spotted me. I ran to him and he saw me just as I gave him a big hug.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hey!" I answered back.

"I missed you." He whispered. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, honestly curious.

"We are going to visit my college, Rice University."

"Cool. Tell me about the place."

"Well, the mascot is an owl-"

"Really?" I cut him off.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Owls are my absolute favorite animals."

"Awesome. We should get going," he led me down the streets of Huston. I could tell he'd been down these roads many times. Finally, we arrived. It was one of the most beautiful places I've ever been. We spent the entire afternoon walking around the campus, until it was time to go meet the family. I felt myself get nervous, and that's when I realized how much I liked Hunter. What if his grandparents don't approve of me? Or his best friend hates me?

"You okay?" Hunter asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Don't be. They'll love you." We took Hunter's car to his house where his family would be meeting us. He had a cute one story house. When he opened the door, we walked in to find his grandparents on the couch, his best friend in a chair. They all hugged and I stood off to the side awkwardly.

"Um, Meme, Grandpa, David, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is David, Bob, and Sherrill." Hunter did the introductions.

"Hey," I said, "It's wonderful to meet you." I smiled warmly at them.

"You too, sweetie," Sherrill said. We went to eat dinner in the dining room. Everyone made small talk as we ate steak and corn. When everyone had empty plates, Bob asked to talk to me. He led me into what looked like a spare bedroom. We each sat down in a chair.

"So, Annabeth," he started, "let's say when this is over, it's you and Hunter." I nodded, "Do you see yourself here?"

"Here as in Huston or here as in with you guys?"

"I mean with our family."

"Yes, of course. I can tell Hunter loves you very much and I can see why. I would be honored to call you family."

"Good." He got up to leave.

"Is that all?" I asked just before he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes. Come along. I know Sherrill really wanted to chat." I followed him out, and, sure enough, Sherrill asked to talk. We went into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"First I would like to say that you are a very beautiful girl," she started, "you seem very sweet and smart, and I can tell that Hunter really likes you."

"Thank you."

"But, Hunter has only ever had his heart broken. He's very optimistic, so, he always tries to make things work. If after all of this you two are engaged, and you get into a fight, know that Hunter will try to fix it. Don't break my baby boy's heart. He doesn't deserve it." She looked straight into my eyes.

"I know he doesn't." at this she smiled. We started to talk, and we got along great. We were engulfed in our own little world of conversation. After about an hour of talking, David came in and interrupted us.

"It's getting late and I still need to talk to Annabeth," he said.

"Of course," I answered, "it was wonderful talking to you." I said to Sherrill.

David and I sat on the front porch.

"So," I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"So. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think your relationship with Hunter would be able to survive in the real world?"

"I think so. But it's a two-way street. It's up to Hunter just as much as me."

"Okay, I guess that's true. How would you feel about your children never know their grandparents on Hunter's side. If you decide to have kids."

"Well, I'm only twenty-two, so any kids wouldn't be for a while. It's very sad that they wouldn't be able to know some of their grandparent, but I don't see that as a problem. When they're old enough, we would tell them what happened, of course, but again I don't see it as a problem."

"That's a relief. Hunter's like a brother to me. I need to make sure that there are no surprises to you." We went back inside. I gave everyone a hug, and Hunter walked me out.

"That went well," he said.

"Indeed," I answered. He gave me a kiss and I got in the car to go to my hotel. When I got there, I went to my room and talked to the camera.

"Tell us about Hunter's grandfather," the camera man said.

"He seemed kind of skeptical of me. But that's understandable."

"What about his grandma?"

"She was very sweet. We got along great, and I feel like she understands me."

"David?"

"I can tell that David and Hunter are very important to each other. They are a lot like brothers. He seemed very nice." I changed and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up around nine-thirty. My flight to Seattle was at seven-fifteen P.M. Tomorrow, I would be meeting Zach's family. His mom, Debra, dad, Jeff, older sister, Malory, her husband, Alex, Zach's twin brother, Sam, and his fiancée, Carol. I wouldn't be meeting Zach's nieces, but, still, it was a lot more people than in Hunter's family.

I got dressed in athletic shorts and a tee shirt and went down to the breakfast buffet that the hotel had. I got in line and made a plate with two pancakes and three pieces of bacon. I saw the camera crew sitting at a table and went to join them.

"Good morning, Annabeth," one of them said.

"Good morning, Jake," I told him, "Is everyone excited to go to Seattle?"

"Defiantly," Mike said, "I can't wait to see the needle." We talked as we ate our breakfast. By the time we were done, it was around ten-thirty. We didn't need to be at the airport until five, so we had six and a half hours to kill. I decided to the pool. I changed and headed that way. I found a nice shady spot and got out my book. I read for about an hour and a half. I would've read longer, but I finished the book. I had more but they were all the way in my room.

I took off my cover-up and jumped in the pool. It was very refreshing. I swam around for a while then got out to check the time. We still had three hours. I went to my room and got changed into what I was wearing this morning. I made sure all of my stuff was packed and sat down at my desk. I designed buildings until it was time to go.

The camera crew and I got into a cab and drove to the airport. We paid them and went inside. Once we were through security, we found our gate and sat down to wait for the plane. It arrived soon enough and we boarded into first class.

We landed in Seattle and went to our hotel. I was pretty tired, so I went straight to bed.

I woke up to my alarm at ten. I got dressed in khaki shorts and a nice shirt. I ate a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast, and went to meet Zach with the camera crew right behind me. When he saw me, he ran to me and gave me a big hug which I returned.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're going to meet the family." He answered.

"Right now?"

"Yeah." He started walking and I had to jog to catch up with him. He drove us to his house and we walked in. The first thing that I noticed was that his parents were glaring at me. The rest of the family wasn't much better.

"Well," Zach said, "everyone already knows each other's names."

"Annabeth we need to talk." Zach's mom, Debra, said.

"Okay," she led me into the kitchen.

"First thing's first," she said, "I hate you." My eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You're dating Zach. I'm going to let you know that if you two get married your life with me will be anything but happy." She stocked out of the kitchen. I really hope the rest of the family is better. I was wrong. His dad told me that any kids we might have would be in grave danger, as he showed me his gun collection. His sister just straight out said I was wrong for the family. When it was time for dinner, we all sat at the table and Debra served us nearly raw pig liver. By the time we were through, I was ready to make a mad dash out of there. Thankfully, Zach's dad kicked me out. When I was back at the hotel, I talked to the camera.

"Well that was interesting." I started, "And scary. There's not much more to say. It was just scary." The entire crew nodded their heads in agreement. I honestly hope that no other families are anything like this one. That would not be good. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I found myself having trouble going to sleep. I kept thinking about all of the threats I received from that family.

Tomorrow I would be flying to New York to see Percy. And I couldn't be happier. I fell asleep thinking about that.

I woke up around ten. I decided to go out for breakfast with the camera crew. We drove to the nearest Cracker Barrel. The flight to New York was at five. Not as much time as before, but still plenty. Our wait was about thirty minutes. I played checkers with Stan. I beat him. We were seated and ordered rather quickly. I had French toast. We talked about New York while we ate. When everyone was through, we went back to the hotel. We had about three hours until we needed to be at the airport. I gathered my stuff and started a new book until it was time to go.

We went through security and got on the plane. I read the entire way. We arrived late in the night. I told the cab driver the hotel and he drove us to our destination. Once there, I went to my room and went to sleep.

I got up at nine. For breakfast I ordered room service. Pancakes again. They were quite delicious. I got dresses in jean shorts and a deep purple top. It was ten-thirty when I went out to meet Percy. I was told to go to the lake in Central Park. When we arrived, I spotted Percy immediately. He was standing with his back to me. He had a large black dog on a leash with him. I snuck up on him and hugged him from behind. He turned around to see me.

"Annabeth!" he picked me up and swirled me around.

"Um, Percy, you let go of your leash!" I said.

"What?" he put me down and went running after the dog screaming, "Mrs. O'Leary!" I laughed as he tackled the dog. He brought her over to where I was standing.

"Annabeth," he started, "this is Mrs. O'Leary."

"Hello, Mrs. O'Leary," I said to her, "she's adorable." Mrs. O'Leary let out a bark.

"So I thought we could just walk around," Percy said.

"That sounds wonderful." I grabbed Percy's free hand and we started walking around New York City. We probably walked through Central Park for hours. We got hot dogs for lunch from a vender, and then took Mrs. O'Leary to a place that Percy knows where she can run free of her leash. I really like Mrs. O'Leary. She's a super sweet dog. After letting her run around for a while, we headed towards Percy apartment to meet his family. This was the most nervous I've been. I'd be meeting Percy's mom, Sally, and his step-dad, Paul.

"Percy, I'm nervous," I said as we were walking.

"Why?" he looked down at me, concerned.

"I'm meeting your parents,"

"I know. And they're going to love you." He squeezed my hand.

"But what if they don't?" he looked me in the eyes.

"They will. I promise." We had arrived at the building. Percy led me inside and we got in the elevator. It dinged on the sixth floor and we got off. Percy unlocked the correct door and we went inside. We took Mrs. O'Leary off of her leash and she went running through the apartment.

"They should be in the living room," he said. We walked through the apartment to the living room. It was a very homey place. I loved it.

Percy's parents were sitting on the couch.

"Percy!" his mom exclaimed when she saw us. She jumped up and hugged Percy. He smiled and hugged her back.

"And you must be Annabeth!" Sally said to me.

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"Please just call me Sally. No 'ma'am's or 'Mrs.' That makes me feel old." Then she gave me a hug. She pulled back and I said Percy and Paul hugging. But in a very manly way.

"Annabeth, I'm Paul." I shook his hand. This was the most welcome I've felt in any of the homes I've visited. We all sat down. Percy and I sat on the couch. I leaned into him and he put his arms around me.

"So, Annabeth," Sally said, "where are you from?"

"Well, it's kinda complicated. Right now I live in San Francisco, but I spent a lot of my childhood here."

"Really? That's nice." We chatted until it was time for dinner. Sally had made spaghetti. It was delicious, some of the best spaghetti I've ever had.

"How was it?" Sally asked once everyone was done.

"Wonderful," I said. Percy and Paul nodded in agreement.

"Good. I also made cookies." She went into the kitchen and came back out with a plate full of chocolate-chip cookies. But there was something strange about them…

"They're blue." I said. They all laughed.

"Blue food is kinda a family tradition." Percy explained.

"That's actually pretty cool." I said, grabbing a cookie. I bit into it. It was delicious.

"Can we talk?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah," We went into the living room.

"As you know, I'm Percy's step-father. But I love him like he's my own son. So, I naturally have a few questions." I nodded. "First, how do you feel about Mrs. O'Leary?"

"I absolutely love her. I've always wanted a dog, and Mrs. O'Leary would be the best dog I could ask for."

"That's good to know, because Percy's really attached to his dog. Okay, have you ever cheated on someone?"

"No. And I don't plan on it. I have been cheated on, though."

"I'm sorry. Here's the last question I have. Would you be willing to move?"

"Absolutely. I'm an architect, so I can pretty much work from anywhere."

"You seem very sweet, Annabeth. I would be honored if you were to join the family."

"Thank you." We went back to Sally and Percy.

"I guess it's my turn?" Sally asked.

"If you want," I said.

"Of course." I went back to the living room, this time with Sally.

"I don't really have any harsh questions," she said, "but Percy is my baby. Ant to be perfectly honest with you, I've never seen him so happy. Ever. I want you to know that."

"That makes me really happy," I said.

"Good. But I do have one question."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's more like a request."

"Yeah?"

"If you two end up getting married, I'm going to want some grandchildren." I laughed.

"Of course, Sally. But it will be a while."

"I know, dear. That's all I needed to know." We went back with the others. I looked at the clock. It was already ten.

"It's ten!" I said, "I should get going." I hugged Sally and Paul goodbye and Percy walked me out. We were now standing on the sidewalk in front of his building.

"Do you think they liked me?" I asked Percy. He chuckled.

"Are you kidding? They loved you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He leaned forward and kissed me. It was long, but sweet. Percy pulled away slowly.

"Annabeth?" he asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." My heart stopped. Did he really just say those three words that mean the world? I think he did. And I more than anything wanted to say them back, but I'm not allowed to. Instead, I looked him in the eyes. And just stared. Then I gave him one last peck. I told him I really needed to go. He went back inside and I went back to my hotel. I was too tired to talk to the cameras, but I don't think any explanation was necessary. I fell asleep almost instantly.

Then next day I woke up at six. I got dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt and went to eat breakfast in the hotel restaurant. I ordered eggs and toast. Today I'm flying to San Diego to meet Cole's family. The flight was at nine a.m., so with the time difference we will have time to do the date today.

The waiter brought my food and I ate quickly. When I was done, I went up to my room and gathered my things. The camera crew and I left for the airport at six-forty-five. We boarded the plane right on time. I read for the entire flight.

When we finally arrived, we went to the hotel to freshen up. I changed into khaki shorts and a tank top. I left the hotel around noon and met Cole at a local book store.

"It's nice to see you," he said.

"It is."

"So my parents say that they don't want to meet you unless it's us at the end."

"Okay." I said, confused, "I guess that's fine. Am I going to meet anyone?"

"No. I think we should get going," he took my hand and led me through the streets. We drove to the San Diego Zoo. I smiled.

"The zoo?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on, it'll be fun." He paid for both of us to go in. We looked at everything, and I have to say, it was fun. Now we were in the car going to his house for dinner.

"Have you enjoyed being home?" I asked.

"Yeah. I really missed all of my friends." We arrived and went inside.

"What are we eating?"

"Cereal," Cole got out a box of Frosted Flakes.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! The point of this is to see what I would really do, right?" I nodded, "Well, I eat cereal for dinner." We ate and watched a movie until nine when I said I had to go. I gave him a hug and went back to my hotel. When I got there, I went to talk to the cameras.

"I find it strange that his parents didn't want to meet me, but it's their choice." That's all I wanted to say, so I went to bed. Tomorrow I'm flying back to L.A. for the rose ceremony. That night I had a very peaceful sleep.

My alarm woke me at nine. My flight was at noon. I got dressed and packed up my stuff. I ate a quick breakfast and met the camera crew at the airport. The rose ceremony is tomorrow and I know exactly what I'm going to do. When we landed, we got our stuff and drove back to my cottage by the mansion.

Rod said we needed to chat in front of the camera, so I met him in a little sitting room in the mansion.

"So how were the hometowns?" Rob asked.

"Um…well, they were good for the most part."

"Right. Let's talk about Zach's family." I chuckled.

"They were very interesting. And scary." Now Rob chuckled.

"It seemed that you really got along with Hunter's grandmother."

"I did, I did. She's just so smart. She's very interesting to talk to."

"And what about Percy's family?"

"They are just wonderful. Sally may be the nicest lady I've ever met. She and Paul really made me feel welcome."

"Yeah? But what about Cole. His parents didn't want to meet you."

"Yep. Uh, that was a little strange…but it's their decision."

"Okay, Annabeth. Thanks for talking. It's getting late, you should probably sleep." I nodded and went to my cottage. I fell asleep rather quickly.

The next day I didn't wake up until three in the afternoon. I ate some waffles then went to get ready. I put on a long dress with geometric designs all over it. I watched T.V. until it was time to go to the mansion. I told Rob I was ready to go as soon as possible. He gathered the guys and the rose ceremony began. I looked at each face then picked up the first rose.

"Hunter," I said. He walked up to me, "Hunter, will you accept this rose?"

"Defiantly," I pined the rose on his shirt and he went back to his spot. I looked at the remaining three guys. Cole, Percy, and Zach.

"Cole," I said. He smiled and came to me, "Cole would you accept this rose?"

"Yep." I pined it on him and he went back. I took a deep breath and Rob walked in.

"Gentlemen, the last rose. Annabeth whenever you're ready." I nodded and he left. I grabbed the rose.

"Percy," I said. He walked to me. "Percy will you please accept this rose."

"Absolutly."

"You looked a little scared," I said as I pined the rose on him.

"It's tough not knowing," he gave me a kiss on the cheek and went back. Rob came in.

"Zach, say your goodbyes." He man-hugged the guys then came to me.

"Bye," he said then left.

"Okay guys," I said, "Don't bother unpacking because we are traveling to London!" they cheered. Next week was going to be a good week.

**So this is the longest chapter…I really hope it wasn't boring. Again, any ideas for things to do in London please tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Bachelorette**

**By the way THIS IS **_**NOT**_** THE LAST CHAPTER.**

Chapter Nine

We arrived in London and checked in at the hotel. My room was beautiful and had a great view of the city. My first date this week was with Cole. It was tomorrow, and it was a rather short date. I decided to make all of the dates short this week because I already have a good feeling who's going to be standing next to me in the end… Cole and I would only be eating dinner together and taking a trip up the London Eye. I went to bed and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up around nine and decided to order room service for breakfast. I picked up the phone and dialed the room service number. I ordered pancakes and bacon. It arrived quickly and just as I was about to chow down, there was a knock at my door. I put down my fork and went to answer it. Rob stood outside my door, with Cole.

"Um, hey," I said, unsure as to what to do.

"May we come in?" Rob asked.

"Of course," I opened the door wider so they could enter. I camera crew followed them in. Cole and I sat in the living area while Rob stood.

"Annabeth, Cole has something he needs to tell you. I'll give you some privacy." He left the room. I looked at Cole expectantly.

"Um, how are you?" he asked.

"Quit stalling and get to the point." I said.

"Okay, well, uh, I have a friend at home…" he trailed off.

"Go on,"

"Well, she's kinda more than a friend…" I was furious. But I didn't show it.

"So you have a girlfriend." I said, "You lied to me."

"I wanted to be an TV. And now I'll be famous, even though I'll be hated." He smiled and stood up to leave.

"Hold up," I said, "I have some things to say to you."

"What?" he spat.

"First, you are a selfish jerk. You're a liar. I bet that's why you didn't want me to meet anyone on the hometown."

"Look who's using her brain!" Cole said sarcastically, "You know, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. I guess you're not as smart as you let on. I bet you're as dumb as a post." I stood up and slapped him.

"Get out!" I said.

"Gladly," and he left without another word. When the door slammed, Rob came back in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I perfectly fine. It's just that I hate liars."

"Well, you can do whatever you want today."

"Yep. I think I'm going to stay in."

"Okay."

"Also, I don't want to do anymore dates. I know who I want to marry,"

"Are you sure? What about meeting your parents?"

"Can we do that tomorrow? Fly my family here today and meet both guys tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll make the arrangements. Who all is coming?"

"My dad, Frederick, my step-mom, Helen, and my twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew."

"Okay. See you later, Annabeth." He left and before I knew it, it was time for bed.

I woke up at eight and got ready. I went to where my parents were staying and knocked on the door. Matthew answered.

"Hey!" he said and gave me a big hug. I hugged him back. Shortly, Bobby was there and had me in another hug. We went to find my dad and Helen. We had more hugs then sat down to talk.

"The first guy you'll be meeting today is Hunter." I told them about Hunter, "The next guy is Percy." I went on and on about Percy. I could've kept talking for ages, but the doorbell rang. I went to answer it. It was Hunter. I gave him a hug and lead him to my family. We would be spending two hours together, and if you wanted to describe those two hours in one word, it would be awkward. He talked with everyone in private and we ate lunch. I walked him out when it was time to go. When I went back to join my family, I sat down and looked at them.

"Well?" I asked.

"That was terrible!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Bobby!" Helen chided, "It was not that bad."

"Yeah, it was," I said. The twins laughed. Then there was a knock.

"Here we go again," Matthew said. I rolled my eyes and went to get Percy. He gave me a hug which I gladly returned. I took him to meet everyone.

"This is Percy," I said.

"It's wonderful to meet you all." He said as everyone introduced themselves.

"Percy, can we talk?" my dad said immediately.

"Sure," they went off.

"He seems nice," Helen said.

"He's wonderful," I said and she smiled. We went to fix dinner as the twins played video games. I set the table and Helen cooked pork chops. When all of the plates were out, I started filling glasses with water and putting them with every plate. I went to ask Bobby and Matthew what else they wanted to drink and saw Percy playing video games with them while my dad read the newspaper. It felt so normal, and that made me happy. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at me.

"What? We were in the middle of a _very _important part of the game!" Bobby said.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked, ignoring Bobby's annoyed tone.

"Dr. Pepper," he said.

"Same," Matthew answered.

"Is there coke?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Dad?" I asked.

"I'll stick with water tonight, sweetie." I nodded and went back into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"Are your dad and Percy back?" Helen asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"Good. Will you finish the green beans while I talk to Percy." I nodded and she went off. I put food on all of the plates and told everyone that dinner was ready. We all talked about random stuff during the meal then Matthew wanted to talk to Percy. When he was done, Bobby took his turn. Everyone said bye and I went to walk Percy out.

"That was fun," he said.

"I didn't get to see much of you though," I said.

"Yeah. That part wasn't fun." I chuckled and gave him a quick kiss.

"See you later."

"Yep. I love you," I smiled as he got in the car. That was the second time he had declared his love. I went back inside.

"He was wonderful," Helen said.

"Very much so," Dad agreed. The twins were back into their game, but they nodded agreement. I knew that tomorrow, if a certain guy proposed, I would say yes.

The next day, I woke up feeling wonderful. I got dressed in a beautiful ball gown and went to the proposal sight. It was beautiful with flowers surrounding me. I waited for the first guy to come down the walkway. I didn't want to, but I knew that I would have to reject him. I saw him. Hunter was smiling, wearing a suit and walking towards me. I gave him a weak smile as he reached me.

"Hey," he said.

"Um, I'm just going to get right to it. Hunter you are a great guy, and I am honored to know you. But I don't love you." He took a deep breath.

"Okay." He turned and left. I bit my lip. I felt so bad and guilty. But then I saw Percy and I forgot all of that. He reached me and I smiled.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey. Uh, you know that I love you. I've told you and hopefully you can see it in the way I act towards you. This has been a long and…interesting journey, and I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for you. My parents absolutely adore you, especially my mom. Your family seems wonderful and I really enjoyed hanging out with them. I love you more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he got down on one knee, "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" I smiled so wide I thought my face would rip.

"Yes," I said and Percy's smile matched mine. He slid a beautiful ring on my finger. The band was plain with a large square dimond in the middle. I loved it. It fit me perfectly. Percy stood up and kissed me. I kissed him back. I don't know how long we stood there, but it felt like forever. Finally, we pulled away.

"I love you," Percy said.

"I love you, too." It felt so good to finally say it, "and now one more thing." I picked up the final rose, "Percy, would you accept this rose?" he smiled.

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or The Bachelorette**

Chapter Ten

I sat with Thalia in my living room. It was Monday night and my season of _The Bachelorette_ was premiering. We sat on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn in-between us. I wanted to watch it with Percy, but we don't live close enough and we can't go out in public until after the show airs. Thalia watched the entire season with me and she just about jumped out of her skin when it was the part where she interrogated the guys, saying stuff like, 'I remember him!' or 'Oh yeah, that guy was terrible!'. Now, we just finished the hometown episode. Next Monday was _The Men Tell All_ episode. I had to fly to LA to talk to all of the guy that I rejected. I had talked to Percy over the phone, and he told me to make sure Brian didn't try anything. Thalia was going to be in the audience, so I told him not to worry. I don't know why he did worry about that. He would be watching on TV. Finally it was Monday. Thalia and I were in LA. She was in the audience and I sat backstage waiting for my turn to come out, which wasn't until the end. I listened to the guys argue and Rob go back on the most dramatic moments of the show. When I came out to talk, Rob made me talk to all of the guys. I confronted a few of them, but soon we were out of time. I stayed in LA because _After the Final Rose_ was next week. Thalia stayed too. We shared a room at a nice hotel the studio was paying for, and Percy was in the same hotel. But so was Hunter. Thalia I watched the last episode backstage. We could hear the audience clapping and being all excited. It would've been fun, but I was nervous to see Hunter. When the episode was over, I went out and the crowd cheered. First I talked to Hunter and answered his questions. Then Percy came out. We talked with Rob and confirmed that we were still engaged and there would be a wedding in the near future. I couldn't wait to start my life with Percy. I had finally found my other half. My soul mate. I love him with all my heart. And he loves me.

_The End_


End file.
